


The Moon of Versailles (II )

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fanfiction of Versailles -The Moon of Versailles Obsession part 2 [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Louis hunger  never satisfied, a void in his  heart, the body .... left by an unknown being really ...<br/>A new feeling is dragging to the King until before a black hole , full of unfamiliar feelings, an  abyss that can not cease with other bodies ...or another flesh....<br/>-Who is her really? "in the mind of Louis XIV just a thought for  Claudine, that misterious woman who is his doctor, and who is tormenting him , with the kisses,  with the  caresses never asked by her, but desired for him, and in middle of his obsession by Claudine, Louis forget who he´s really, while Madame de Montespan try remember to him who is he really, he´s France, he´s not the man dancing with his invisible Muse who talk to him about a heaven called Versailles, almost built with his own hands, who lives in Claudine´s words...that is the Louis obsession by Claudine...the woman who is the only owner of his heart, and the story of a King´s cowardice by a Doctor. <br/>-She´s the reason, she my heart woke up, Bontemps ...and for what?  (...)  A woman doctor never should shame to a King. Are you hearing Bontemps? <br/>-I am sire, but are you ? -far all reality, Bontemps was right. But his love by her , there, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon of Versailles (II )

The king's eyes were married by the blue flashes coming through the window of Madame de Montespan, on her quarters.

His glare just let him enjoy of that ultimate pleasure of almost delirium, with his head lost between the Athenais breasts , which Luis usually accompanied with a long lament, almost regretfully, feeling the impending climax shake his legs first, and his bowels after, that now passed without touch his skin, without let any hint of him, he just was enjoying of his forbiden meetings with Athenais as always, but never satisficed, never feeling with the same surprise and falling, that last note....that last "collapse in the love" as the Cheavalier de Lorraine, his brother´s favourite playfully called one time to that moment....  
-What primordial-had thought Louis in the moment that Chevalier had told his funny theory about the pleasure, trying amuse the court, in its endless snacks tea in large gardens, while the king just dedicated to him a cold sunrise, and Bontemps not even smiled. 

Because the Chevalier´s jokes did not place to Their King.   
Everyone knew that, and nevertheless, now the king learnt how Chevalier was right when he said "oh the love, the love what´s really, but a stupid myth or artifice from poets pretending to be theirselves the same Cupid or his prophet seducing women in this way reaching their stupids weddings wtih his words before that with his bodies?, because if the love would exist, the men never would come back to feel the collapse in the love anymore with any woman, just with the only one whom they´d love". 

-And then sire, what is the love for you-had asked Louis to Chevalier, who turned off her funny face in a scary forced expression, full of an innocence nature fake, the king knew that.   
-For me the love is to be with your Highness, your brother, Your Majesty-concluded always witty, always impeccable Chevalier, while the Philippe´s shameless arms touched her blonde hair. 

Then the King get up and go ...  
-Bontemps....-and the rest of the Court entered inside the palace behind the king, with their umbrellas and their maids, their friend, their servants and artists....  
Now with the brown eyes of Athenais piercing his tired face, Louis did not know what say, lost in the memories of that far summer afternoon spent with Chevalier, so he was right. When you fall in love with a woman....any other could full your life, your bed again. That was the love as the poets?? 

-Your Majesty hasn´t enjoyed it? -Athenais voice come back to him to the reality, and the King smiled, kissing her head.   
-Of course my dear, is just that i´m so tired of that light...-said the king, pointing with his finger sweaty to the curtains.  
-Your majesty always come to my bed in the Evening, but if this does not place to your Majesty, you could come later, while the night-said Madame de Montespan, almost with fear, taking a peach from her orchad, while the king sat on the bed, he resigned.  
But since long time ago, those last moments, so desired by the king always were turned off by the same glare, the same blue light, mixed with the last sunlights from the evenings, his favourites moments...losing in his body, not enjoyed, that was the word, the king was not happy with his lover, what he was feeling with Madame de Montespan, because preciselly he was not feeling the same. 

Madame de Montespan thought so, when the king would leave not even kissing her, just looking nervous throught the window, shaking the curtains, watching the reflections of the candle on the floor, the light reflected on the furniture of the room...was almost a ritual, whispering:   
-There is one place on Heaven, far, far away from this kingdom of France , called Versailles too where the Moon, the Sun´s sister, wanted stole his power, his light ,-the king was saying that for himself, leting his voice fly not thinking about his company. 

-Is that a tale of Chevalier?-Athenais asked to the king, but he always smiled , that was his answer to her, until that one day the king confesed the truth, tired of Athenais insistence:   
-No, is the fairytale that the doctor told me while i was dieying by the poisson-he said, looking with mistery the floor, closing Briefly his eyes, for later open them with a smile so radiant as if he´d be a chld again.   
What Athenais did not can imagine was how the king was watching the love of his life dancing between the lights, smiling, was like if Claudine with her fairytale had brought to his ballerina, his Muse to the reality, talking him about the Sunlights, desired by the Moon...now them every evening came to visit the King Sun Louis XIV, after his long love sessions...maybe not enjoyed by them.   
Claudine was really who had brought her again, and Louis dreams never were so paceful, so sweet as they has been now, thanks to the new Claudine´s recipe to hand him in the arms of sleep every night, lately always accompanied by Queen, his wife. 

Athenais thought that king´s behavior changed had lost after his terrible poisoning, maybe some terrible side effects of that blue-eyed witch had given him, the new doctor named Claudine. 

Athenais was perhaps the only one who had noticed the obsession, the strange connection that the king had felt for her even in the midst of his terrible disease?  
When Claudine he had been vaccinated, and he had told her to her some strange words? ...

-Louis , please-said Madame de Montespan, taking his arm, when the king was leaving her bedroom without love again-let me know if there is another woman-she asked to him.   
-Always, always will be another. She´s with me since my childhood-answered the King-next to me, with me, she´s me-said the King, not lieying. 

-She´s the new doctor, your majesty?-Athenais used her most intelligent and pedantic tone, that such had seduced to the King in the past.   
-No, she´s Versailles-said the king, leaving her door open behind him, while he came back to his own Royal Chambers, leaving a sadness endless reflected in Madame de Montespan´s dark eyes, while she started to crying again....knowing something so painful that she pretended erase of her hands....the King´s heart was not with her, not even his body. 

And Versailles was not so fictional as the King was pretending to say.   
-I know who are you-said Athains to the courtains, and in and hysterical crying, ripped down the curtains of her own window. That Woman, Claudine had had filled the mind of the king of fantasies and stories, and he was away from all reality, her arms, as he had left go to Valliere, and had cried to Henriette so soon....Claudine" was a witch, really, Athenais thought, "a kind of woman so intelligent as only a witch or demon could to be , she knows the King´s dreams, she seems to know the King´s Soul giving to him all the sunlights that he such love....the Louis mind was very is already imaginative and creative. He has the soul of an artist, and she alone has been able to see it, and as all artist she has given to him the most hardest lover beat: To His Muse, to Versailles". 

The Madame de Montespan´s spies were not wrong.   
The King every night, received the drops of medicine from the own Claudine´s hand, for his dream, under the scrutinizing & satisfied gaze of Bontemps . 

-I want that you every night manage personally my medicine-Louis said that night to Claudine, while the Queen was already sleeping beside to him.   
-As His Majesty order-answered to him Claudine, looking the blue drops , thinking in the in the amount of lemon balm needed now for make the next dosis...when the King´s arm stoped her from her toughts. 

-Claudine, she will come back to my dreams this night?-Claudine looked to Bontemps who coughed with energy. The King was very delicate yet, he was demanding his presence while the night, while the day, that was what Claudine did not know. 

-Yes, of course , my King.-said Claudine.   
-Tell her name, doctor, please, tell me her name-the king says while Bontemps adjusted his pillow, with careful. 

-She´s Versailles-said Claudine, while the king drunk the medicine, smiling. 

-Yes, and you will bring to her to me, again, Claudine-said the king. Claudine mimed out, being uncomfortable in the room. "What was happening with Louis"?-she not even had time of think about that , because always the same.   
The tug on her sleeve. Claudine pursed his lips, embarrassing , while the increases eyebrows of Bontemps make her understand the truth: she should stay in the room again....taht was a kind of Claudine´s routine. She was not only the real doctor but also the nanny of his Majesty. And this was bothering her, because all her wonderful time stolen to the night, by her forbidden studies of medicine, for improve her knowledge, was not wasted in the Louis rooms every night, until almost the dawn. 

-Tell me about Versailles, Claudine-said the King, feeling her presence relaxing, quiet.   
-But if Your Majesty know her already...-Claudine heard the King´s voice, while saw a smile scaped from the Bontemp´s serious lips too...-she has born with you, you felt her skin in your mother´s womb, she is your sister. In the darkness of your secret, when your body was forming itself in the womb of your mother, she already danced around you, coming from the sun, illuminating your path. She accompanied you, while you were just a little child created in the darkness, just for bring to France the light, for to be Our King, blessed and choosen by God itself. Versailles was her name, and she was your first dream, then, and will be your dream later. Look how is she dancing, feel her laugh next to your own laughs, your Majesty, i can see her playing with you, in your Father´s hunting ground. She is next to you on the green grass...while your brother is with Henriette stealing the apples of the first tree that all of you see, happy running.   
Not one can see to Versailles, only you can see her, while your brother is playing with his ships and Henriette comb her dolls, your Majesty let them alone, for run behind Versailles, she carry to you next to the another side of the palace, to one place of Heaven "Here, Louis"-the red-hair girl says-come with me, and i will show you Versailles while the night, a new Heaven is coming and will come thanks to you, come with me" and your Majesty take her hand, and both , together run through the soil, which is silver, and through the walls begin to build, which are glass and mirrors. And then you stop, because you have hunger, and Versailles give to you one of your brother´s apples, and Your Majesty open your mouth, but he kiss you instead give to you the fruit, while the Versailles news mirrors look the dance of both "Your majesty will bring to us the Light, you Will created me"-Versailles says while your touch wake up her skin, and while you are not a child anymore, but a man who see her, and all the children that she has given to you, and the Court that one day will be the envy of all Europe, while Versailles, your Muse, your only love dances for You, Your Majesty now and forever...in a eternal dance that i not even can explain such is its beauty....

Then the king saw in dreams all those things that Claudine was telling...he saw again to Versailles, and talked with her, telling her how many things he had done since their childhood.   
-I´m so proud of you, my King-Versailles said, while the king , full of desire Gently he stripped his clothes, while she closed her eyes, and the king crossed the giant glass corridor, desert of people, and took her in his arms, turning joy, while she was screaming too . His palace was finished.

-And now they will remember to you forever-said Versailles, touching his naked very slowly, while the King was looking the room.   
But when the king turned around was not a red hair what he saw, and was not a small body , & It was not a small Versailles body that he slammed against the wall, and that he huged with strenght, in a desperate need of love. 

The king embraced to Claudine by his back, crying of pain. "Where have you been before"-he asked to that misterious woman blonde, who seems want scape from his arms. And Claudine told to him "let me go, let me go...this is impossible", and Louis crying said to her ears, pulling her white dress, forcing her to kneel beside him "why, why you don´t want stay here, with me, oh Claudine"? "This is not my place, this is not who i´m , you are France, and i need to France, ".

Then Claudine carried by a misterious strenght was wrenched from the presence of Luis, and his palace disappeared, "Remember, you are France, i need France"-she said while Louis screamed. 

His back to the reality was amazing.   
-Your majesty, is right?-next to him, Bontemps was cleaning the the sweat of his brow.   
-Where is he Bontemps, where he is?.-the king screamed hysterical, looking nervous to both sides from his bed. 

-I´m here, husband-said the Marie Therese voice, feeling his husband´s interest by her very tender. The Queen kissed the King´s lips with love, and left to her own Rooms. 

-Where is...  
-She has gone to home, your majesty-said Bontemps, calling to the Royals valets. 

-How....how did you know whom i was calling about Bontemps? -the king asked to him, with his face hidden between the white news shirst that the vallets were giving to the king. 

-Because your majesty ask by her very often, in fact, every hour-said Bontemps-sorry if i ´m wrong your majesty. Madame de Montespan has asked a royal audience. 

-No, is enought, i saw her tonight-Louis said, tired of such pression-that clothes are not of my taste...oh Bomtemps i´ve had a vision, works must be used. And call to my gardener, I want apples, many more. Versailles needs apples and cherries, she told me, Bontemps. 

-As your majesty commands-said Bontemps and go away in that moment, while the king just looked to the floor and saw the a kind of blond hair on the floor. One of the valets noticed of that and took off the hair. 

-No, wait!-Louis screamed-give me that. 

The king smiled holding in his hands the broken faked Claudine´s moustache. Why she did was using that, when he had ordered to her that was not necessary?   
Ah she was so hard-working so neccesary for him....if she´d be able she would build up Versailles in one only day for him. But what the king Louis did not know about Claudine is the great the storyteller who was...who she was sharing his meeting about Versailles, his Muse? she was who named her Versailles to his little ballerina, the first one woman for him, his best friend, his sister and his first love, lover of fruit, in who all the future Versailles glory and beautiful were joined. How a simple doctor could know all the Royal´s vision? Next to her, Louis started to feel unconfortable. 

In the next days, Claudine followed to the king to everywhere by the Royal order. His visit to Madame de Montespan just decreased, their gifts to her too. In his endless Royal Audiences, the king let the presence of the misterious blonde woman dressed of Royal Physician with the alleged excuse of his fever, for content the rest of his Advisors. But while the different delegates spoke was the face of Clawdeen what Louis wanted. While one of their audiences, about the next travel to Africa, claudine told something to Bontemps who nodded. She left the room and went until one of the balconies, while the king let the Dutch Advisor telling, while he went to the balcony too. 

-Your majesty-said Claudine, looking with insistence to one man who was coming very fast.   
-What is wrong Claudine? -said the King, looking her. 

-Nothing, your majesty-she said, looking his face, biting her lips apparently nervous.

-Claudine, please tell me-the king said.   
-My patientes, sire, they are left unattended for days-she said-i´m worried by them, your Majesty, that´s all.   
-Tomorrow you will can visit them , but remember that you are my Physician, Claudine-the king said, while she nodded, looking to the floor-yes, what is?   
-I´m Physician, your majesty, and you´re the King, are we acting like them? -she smiled, and very sure her beautiful eyes pierced the most blue yet king´s , who were almost of glass. 

He was not a king for Claudine, he was almost Jesus, Louis for Claudine, was not different from Jesus crucified in the great high altar of the cathedral. The same china skin, the same dark hair, the same asleep eyes like his mother the virgin mary´s ones....

For Claudine every word of Louis was sacred but her sense of her duty as well was too. 

By First Time the King was in froint a person who was claiming by his Divine Duty and her mortal duty too. "I am physician your majesty and you´re the King"-she had said...her duty and his duty. 

Yes. Indeed. He has been blessed by God, since his birth. As her story was saying.   
-You can leave now, but you have to be here in the night, Doctor-the king said, and Claudine leaned to him serious first , smiling later, stopin herself in the balcony´s door, lookng to her shoes.   
Then Louis looked her back...the same back that he´d want...he felt the warm climbing by his veins, again.   
The desire of want to talk with someone of Versailles...her story in the previous night...how is possible that she would meet to his muse so well?? 

And why when she was cleaning her male shoes in the door, the king pushed her against the balcony´s door like in his dream, the past night with the whole room full of Dutch delegates? 

Louis introduced his head into the blond Claudine´s hair, inhaling slowly, first on one side, stopping at the pink ear, he drew its own form , his fingers like an artist.  
After,the king's hand fell silent, and touched the buttocks of Claudine slowly, while she turned back, looking to him with a severe expression. 

-Versailles, is here-she said, and left without the King´s order, and he felt all the urgency of her touch, and almost wanted cry...she was right...but he did not know what say to her. 

-I love you?-the king said quietly, while of Claudine in his balcony just left her perfume, drunk Louis of it, saying to Bontemps:

-In another time, Bontemps i won´t attend my Advisors today-he said, and his second father gave to him a cloth soaked in cold water, saying his "yes sire". 

Claudine was not the owner of his dreams, she was almost the owner of his heart...Louis was sick, sick of fantasties, walking alone by his palace, by his chambors, almost near from his own madness, as Nero...maybe for that Nero had burned Rome, by that slave called Acte...maybe he too has learnt who his Muse was....and all his dreams of glory for Rome, like now Louis was having for France with Claudine.   
Maybe they were witches, and maybe what if Claudine left France as Acte left to Nero, and he falled in the madness, buring the city in its own ashes? What is all was for a witch, for his slave Acte??? The only one who was sharing with dreams of glory has been Claudine, and he did not can let her go...

Furious, Louis left everything ready to leave his palace, and go incognito until the Claudine´s place , with the feverish notion that perhaps she would abandon him. 

Then when he arrived to her place, with Bontemps saw inside her home, while he called her "Claudine? Claudine"? the poor door almost rotten of termites, falled by the insistence of Louis of open it. 

Louis entered by first time to Claudine´s house: books and more books stacked on the table, and apples on a table, red as those of his dreams, the king touched one of them ... and his bed back there.  
Claudine lived as a recluse, she was just without furniture. She not even had a decent fireplace.  
How a woman so extraordinary was happy living in such misery?

-I need find her, Bontemps -the king said-while both men got out. 

-Hey , woman, wait. Do you know to Claudine, the Doctor´s house, where is her hospital? -asked Bontemps to an old woman who was entering in her house, surely to steal. 

-She´s my neighbour, sire, her hospital is nex to the Church-said the Old Woman, dressed in green.   
-Let her go, Bontemps-said the king, giving to the woman a small sack of coins. 

The woman kissed the king´s hand, and followed her path, if he´d know...thought Louis...

The church was not very far.   
But when Louis arrived he did not just can believe what he was looking. 

The hospital was full of cripples, people with plague, leprosy, that neither the nuns wanted to play. It was a small building and stunk, under the church. 

-Your Majesty shouldn´t to be here-Bontemps said, but Louis looked to him tired, and the man said to the king: "As you order, my sir". 

Louis wanted see what would be doing Claudine in a free day....what kind of woman she´be. what kind of person was her who was knowing his own visions. Why God was gonna to share the divine vision of a king of all a country with a poor doctor? 

But what Louis saw there, hidden as a thief, wrapped in his cloak, was all less a poor woman, in fact, she was yet more divine than himself. 

-have this one-said Claudine to a little girl of red hair, like his Versailles. Claudine was showing her how write, a book-look this is your name, M-a-r-i-e. Now write that, you-said Claudine to the child. 

-Thanks Claudine!!! Look...-the child started to wrote her name, while a man unknown started to cough in her bed, and Claudine searched something in her bag. 

-Here is, take two pills-said, forcing the man to take them with one only nun that approached her to help to his man, until the coughing passed. 

-Claudine, the pain is back...the pain in my right side-screamed a young man at same time.   
-Help, help ! -Claudine screamed , but any of the nuns came, They crossed themselves and left. Then, Louis saw how Claudine, alone, said to the little girl: 

-Go away and buy more apples, take some coins, my darling-she kissed the child, that nodded and runed away, passing in froint of the King of France, who in silence saw how Claudine operated in the middle of flies to that young woman , with all the loneliness and despair of the woman who screeched like a frightened dog. Claudine with her deft movements, slept to the woman, & operated her, full of her blood, opened tore his clothes, ordered well their instruments, and cleaned them for close the meat.

When she ended, Louis saw how the nuns brought back to a man, who screamed: 

-Where is the Doctor? Today is PayDay. The man was an old man full of scars, dressed as a medieval usurer, with lustful gaze

-I´m here-said Claudine, exhausted, full of blood and sweat. Louis saw how the man took her two hands and pushed her away, against the wall screaming:   
-If you not have money, you can pay me in another way, Claudine, or all your pathetic sicks people will go out of my build-he said, so fat and horrible he was. The king was about to intervene but suddenly Claudine kicked his parts.

-Here is your fucking money,unfortunate-she said, taking her weekly pay, that the man took spitting in her face. 

-Ok, bitch, but very soon the price will be double-he said, touching the ass of the scared nun that was next to Claudine, the only one at last helped her to calm the man with that horrible cough. 

-Ok our hospital will follow open! Thanks to the King! The king personally gave me for us this money! -she said-there is a dream called Versailles, and the king want share this Dream with all us-screamed Claudine. 

Then Louis and Bontemps looked happies how all the people said "Long live the king", while the little child came back with the apples, and danced around Claudine. Versailles was possible-thought the king, not like his brother said always "Stop of dream, brother".   
That was the test. Claudine had the word. Versailles was much more than only a palace.   
The palace was only a reflection from his real Greatness Dream.   
Versailles was the whole France, Versailles was a calling to every french in Louis mind, for sharing all they dreams, all their worlds, the generosity, the calm, the love, as Claudine was making with all those Helpless people that neither the cruel nuns wanted touch. But Claudine did it in his name, she was giving to Louis in that place a fame that was not fair.   
She gave to him a lesson, she was the Word, she was his Word, the test of that his dream was alive, that was not just the little girl of red hair running behind him. 

-Now Dance, Little Versailles-said Claudine, and then, all the Louis world changed in one only minute....all his past, his future passed in froint his eyes, and she did not remember in how she come back to his palace, with Bontemps. 

The next morning, when he opened his eyes Claudine was next to him, taking his pulse. 

-Ok, your majesty now open your mouth-she said, but the king did not open his mouth, just looked to Bontemps who understood, what was happening...and ordered leave to the rest of people the King´s room. 

The king did not say anyhing. Now was not the time for more words.   
His hands touched the lips of Claudine, who smiled tenderly.   
-Your majesty is with fever-she said-i´m affraid that....

But was too late...the King´s hands were on her neck, patient, waiting for her to say something, but she did not.  
Then the king as a black puma on white blankets, covered the distancein fours between them.  
He pushed Claudine down, slowly, and closed his eyes.  
She hugged the king, dropping all medical instruments, and Louis hugged her as a child with his mother.

'Do not let me die for your kisses, Claudine, do not leave me without them-asked the king to her.   
-"But we can not..."-she said in silence-but the king´s right hands started to open her male shirt, bit a bit, while his blue eyes looked her breaths, like if they´d be the first ones that he was watching...while Claudine took his left hand and put this in her legs. 

-"Don´t let me die for your body, Claudine, and tell me where´s the sea that you promissed? You dragged to me to my most deepest dreams and called to Versailles, and Versailles came to me, when you lied tonight and all those people made my dream real in your hospital"-Louis whispered, while his cute hands very slowly, so experiment melted the white skin of Claudine, while Louis kissed gradually the inside of her thighs, looking for an answer that never came.  
The King pulled the sheets and covered them both. Then his hands almost trembling hovered over Claudine like a storm, testing her skin as a thirsty man on the desert.   
Versailles was there in her skin, her lips, that Luis kissed, sucked and smashed his teeth until its own devastation.   
Louis, free already from his own night clothes, opened the Claudine´s white legs, her touch was more smooth than the silk, her perfume was a drunk mix between medicines, apples and church incense, fast tops wet books ....that the king consumatted by a fever endless, devoured, while the Claudine´s face was not free from his touch, his kisses, and his heavy and insatiable hunger by her, like if he would be making the love to the own Versailles, his Muse was there...but was not her whom the king was loving with all his heart, was his Doctor, Claudine, who gave to Her King not just the reflection of his Dream of Glory but too his Virginity who when she screamed falled by the White Satin Louis clothes, while she covered her pain with his kisses, and did not let scape her hands, sinking them in the most strange hole dark of his own desire and blindness by her....out Bontemps looked her own hands, while the King´s promisses of love were heard until by the invisibles valets, and her scream when Louis broke up her innocency, was soffocated by the king´s hand whom she bited of such pain and such desire and she drunk his own blood , while the Versailles apples, falled from the table to the red floor, as a promisse of a love that never would meet an ending, that was not written in any place, and never would be just in Versailles glasses someday...

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the "Moon of Versailles" -"The Sun & The Moon"


End file.
